Return of the Prodigal Son
by Firestarter0610
Summary: Sequel to Love Gained & Lost. Will make sense if you read it first. I still don't own anyone.
1. The Prodigal Son Returns

"Oh My God! I can't believe this!

"It's Shane McMahon, Ross!"

"I know who it is, King, the question being why he is here."

"You're asking me? The last time I saw Shane McMahon, was in that ring the night after Survivor Series."

I sit in the women's locker room just shocked as everyone else to what I was seeing on the monitor. Shane had come back. He had come home. The question is how long will he stay? God, every bone in my body is aching to run to him. However, if I did run to him, would he disappear like a figment of my imagination? I can't ever risk that happening again. It nearly killed me the first time. I hurt him very badly. All the while, I still don't remember part of the night that ruined the most perfect thing in my life. Why was he here?

"Shelby, aren't you going to go see him?" My best friend Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita, asks as she saw my reaction.

"No Amy, I'm not."

"What do you mean no? Shelby, I know you better than anyone else, and you want to see him. Talk to him."

"I've wanted that since November, but I didn't then, and I won't now."

"Girl, you amaze me. You are going to sit there and let the man you think hung the moon walk out of your life again and not tell him. I've been up plenty of nights listening to you say how much you wanted the opportunity to tell him, but now you've turned chicken shit!"

"How could I hurt him like that? Another secret, more pain. That's all he needs, especially from me."

"Did you ever think that _is_ what he needs? Maybe he came back because he couldn't live without you."

"Please, this is Shane Brandon McMahon we are talking about here. Besides, telling him is my business. Even his mother thinks so. Amy, stay out of it."

"Ok, fine. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have got to get back to work."

"Shelby, do what's right for everyone involved, not just you."

"I'll try."

As I am walking down the hallway of the arena, I spot Booker T and Jonathan Coachman doing a spot. Booker has always been funny. I can't believe he is asking Coach to do the Spinnerooni! Coach better not quit his day job. That can't be! Lord please God don't let it be. That voice, it can't be any other than Eric Bischoff, or as I lovingly refer to him as Sleazy E Eric Bitch-off. My opinion of him changed greatly once he drugged me into bed with him. He used to be one of my closest friends in this business, much to the dismay of the McMahon clan. But he showed his true colors about the time of Survivor Series. He was going up to Canada checking into a deal with the Ring Rats federation, and had invited me out drinking with him. This basically meant he'd drink the alcohol, and I'd drink soda water. I don't remember seeing him slip anything into my glass, but the drug tests at the hospital the next day tell there was definitely something in my system. Most likely, it was that date-rape drug, but Shane didn't stay long enough to be told that. As he walked into the room, all he saw was I in Eric's arms, and he bolted. No explanation allowed whatsoever. Those tests also turned up something else Shane doesn't know. If he ever knew, God knows what he'd do.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my favorite person? Long time no see huh Shelby."

"Not long enough Eric."

"Oh, still feisty as ever I see. Certainly looking more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Eric, stop it!"

"Can't I innocently compliment a lady?"

"Innocently my ass."

"I think it happens to be a very nice ass. Who knows, maybe we can pick up where we left off and have some fun."

"Bischoff, you touch her, and you won't have to worry about the boys in the dressing rooms kicking your ass, because you'll be dead."

"McMahon. I heard you were here trying to "warn" the old man about hiring me on as general manager. How I'd screw the family and the business blind. I never would have expected you to take up for _her_ though."

"Don't go there."

"With all due respect, McMahon, I don't see you having any right to vouch for me seeing as you walked out on me the first time. I can manage pretty well on my own thank you."

"Damn, she got you good."

"Shut up, Bitch-off! As for you, don't bother trying to attempt to understand something you will never know anything about. As for you and I "having some fun again", we never had fun in the first place. If you don't want matching scars on both sides of your body, I suggest you desist. You two will excuse me, I have something to do."

The nerve of him! Not much less Shane than it is Eric, but come on! Shane gave up his claims of being my protector from all that is wrong with this world when he hurt me. I hope Linda doesn't ask if anything happened because I don't know how I will answer. She knows what exactly happened the infamous night in question and the next day. She's been there for me the entire time. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for her, Amy & Nora. I can't believe it hasn't even been a year yet. I want to get out of this building and away from the two men who have hurt me most in this world.

"Shelby, I should have warned you, but you've been so busy this afternoon that I didn't have the opportunity to sit you down."

"How long will he be here?"

"It depends if Vince and Stephanie choose to include him in the current story line. Have you seen him face to face yet?"

"Oh boy, have I ever. He had the audacity to try and defend me to Bitch-off…"

"Shelby!"

"I'm sorry. He tried to defend me from Eric to which I told him he lost his allowance to do that the minute he walked away from me."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"There could be several possible reasons. None of them seem likely though."

"I won't even attempt to broach the subject of another matter that needs to be tended to while my son is around."

"If you don't mind, Amy has already lectured me on this once; I don't care to hear it again."

"Shelby…"

"Linda, I'll be back. I have to take care of something."

I got out of there as fast as I could. There is no way he will find out. I walked into the Hardy boys' dressing room to see Nero holding Caleb.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey there. I hope he hasn't been too much for you to handle."

"Nah, we've been having some fun, haven't we little guy."

"I bet you have. Momma wants to hold you, and never let you go."

"If you two will excuse me, I am going to go grab a quick bite and be right back."

"Thank you for watching him Nero. You'll never know how much I appreciate you."

"I think I have an idea."

After Nero left, I was thankful to have my baby in my arms. Caleb is my only reminder of what Shane and I shared. Linda, Amy, Nero, and Nora know about Caleb's paternity, however, the rest of the roster doesn't know. Well, I haven't told them anyway. The morning I made my little trip to the hospital, the doctor in the emergency room ran a battery of tests, and it was then discovered I was about 2 months pregnant. Shane wouldn't even answer the phone when I called. I left several messages on his voice mail telling him we needed to talk, but obviously he didn't reciprocate the sentiment. I look at my son, and I see Shane. He was born a little over a month ago. When I am taking care of responsibilities backstage, I have several friends who jump at the chance to watch Caleb. He is my sounding board. I get to talk to him about anything, and he'll listen. I'm not sure how much he is really paying attention though, because during 95 of these talks, he was more worried about eating than his mommy.

"Hey momma's baby. Thanks for keeping an eye on Nero for me. I can't be there all the time. He's a cool guy if you can get past the manic panic that affects his brain. You know, Aunt Amy thinks I should tell your daddy about you. So does Grandma Linda. I personally think she's getting tired of hiding the fact why she's buying baby clothes when she goes shopping. Momma ran into someone today. Someone I am going to keep far away from you no matter what. He hurts people, and if he hurt you, then momma would have to hurt him which could take her away from you."

(Cries)

"Oh, baby, momma doesn't plan on going anywhere. They'll have to drag me away kicking and screaming after they've got a few new scars on their body. He's the reason your daddy doesn't know about you. If he even knew you my precious boy existed, he would never leave you be. Momma would love to see you with your daddy. To see his eyes light up when he sees you smile for the first time. The face he makes when you give your famous 3:00 am wake up call when he's pulled a long night at the office. That or right before he walks out of the door for the office, and you give him a little of your breakfast to go all over his suit. That is what momma wishes for you. But, don't get your hopes up kiddo. You see, momma doesn't want to tell daddy about you just yet. Momma's afraid she'd hurt him because she kept you a secret from him. I'd do anything not to hurt daddy. If I thought telling him about you would make him happy, I wouldn't hesitate a minute."

"Then why are you?"

"Jesus Matt! You scared me to death."

"Sorry, thought Jeff may have told you I was in here."

"No, he didn't. How much have you heard?"

"A pretty good bit. Shelby, you still haven't answered my question."

"It is almost impossible to."

"Can you explain that to me?"

"Well you see, Shane and I at one point talked about having kids, and were all for it whenever it decided to happen. But then things happened and he left. I tried a few times to contact him, but when he chose not to return my calls, I finally gave up. I told Linda not to tell Shane what was going on. Amy and Nora the same deal."

"So that was what Amy was talking about when she said that you were driving her crazy."

"Probably. That girl puts up with a lot from me."

"Can I give you a bit of advice? I think you should tell Shane the truth. Jeff and I were raised without one parent most of our lives. No one deserves that. Let him be a part of his life."

I went to walk over to Matt, and saw the door close. Who could this be? Let me peek down the hall and see.

"Oh my God! Matt, I've got to go!"

I raced to the women's locker room, almost in tears by the time I walked through the door.

"Nora, I need you to watch him for a few minutes please. Tell Ames she's finally getting what she wanted."

"Shelby, how?"

"I'll tell you later! I've gotta run."

Where did he go? Jesus. I can't find him anywhere. Maybe he's out back. Damn it McMahon where are you?

"He was out here for a few minutes, but once he realized he wasn't alone, he ran back inside."

"Dustin, do you know where he went? I have got to find him, now."

"No I don't. What did you do to him? I can't tell if he is ready to kill or ready to break down and cry."

"I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do to him again. Thanks Dustin."

"No problem. He may have gone to find Amy."

"Thanks."

Where would Amy go? Shane wouldn't talk to her in public if he were upset in any sense. What the hell?

"Ames, what in God's name is going on here?"

"Shane, what are you talking about?"

"Shelby. What do you think I am talking about?"

"One, don't get attitude, two couldn't tell you if I wanted to. Which believe me, I have for a while."

"Why couldn't you have told me?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I'm afraid to. Afraid of what I might hear."

"You came back for a reason. What is it?"

"To try and talk my dad out of hiring Eric."

"That's it?"

"Of course!"

"Bullshit! That is pure bullshit and you know it!"

"It's the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you in the ass. You are so busy believing the lies everyone else is telling you that you don't listen to the ones who try to speak the truth."

"Where the hell do you get off?"

"I would like to ask you the same question. She tried to call you, and you wouldn't give her the time of day. Whatever you've missed out on, you almost deserve it after what she's been through. You've had a walk in the park compared to her nightmare."

"Amy! Enough!"

"Shelby…"

"Still not giving anyone the opportunity to talk I see. You could have just asked and I would have told you. I tried to tell you in November, but apparently I didn't have permission to do it first."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"With what exactly?"

"Everything. The reason Amy's reaming me a new asshole."

"Amy, don't let him go anywhere. I need to go do something first."


	2. Revelations & Returns

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"With what exactly?"

"Everything. The reason Amy's reaming me a new asshole."

"Amy, don't let him go anywhere. I need to go do something first."

I need to find Linda, and get Caleb. I need Linda there more than I think he may need her. She'll certainly be pleased with this turn of events.

"Linda?"

"Shelby, do you mind?"

"Not now Vince. Linda, I really need you. It's concerning Shane."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yea. We need to pick up someone else on the way though."

"Vince, I need to step out for a few minutes. We can talk about this later can't we?"

"Sure."

"Let's get this over with!"

When we stopped off at the women's locker room, Nora smiled her small smile at us, knowing in her own way what was probably to occur.

"If you need me, you know where I am."

"I do. Thank you for everything. I've ask a lot of you over these past 10 months, and you stepped up to the plate every time. You are a true friend Nora Greenwald. I love ya chick."

"Love you too. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Now I became scared. The closer I get the more frightened I am. I've fought so hard to get over everything and concentrate on raising Caleb, and now everything is going to be demolished in one fail swoop. Warning: mass destruction ahead!

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come while we talked Shane. She's here for moral support for me, and she wanted to be here for you too."

"Shelby, you're killing me."

"OK, ok. Do you remember the night that Eric and I went out before his trip to Canada?"

"Of course, how can I forget?"

"There's more to that night than you know. I didn't sleep with Eric that night. Not to my recollection anyways. However, I don't remember much of anything about that night, and Eric meant it to happen that way. We went to a club, Eric ordering his usual Jack and Coke, and I, my soda water. At some point during the night, I begin to feel bad, so Eric suggested we go back to the hotel. I agreed, and then we got up to his room. I felt so bad that night, that I turned down his offer to come in. He extended the offer to walk me to my room, and the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed. The next morning, I woke up to find Eric in my bed, both of us naked as the day we were born. I tried to get up out of bed, but he wouldn't let me. He was asleep, with his weight on top of me. I was finally able to get out from under him. Looking at myself, I saw bruises, bite marks, and apparently he had torn me a little during his fun because it was evident on my legs still."

"You mean he…"

"Let me finish please, because if I stop, I'll never start again. Everything in me screamed to take a shower, but I didn't want to stay in the same room with him long enough to give him another opportunity. After I packed everything and checked out of my room while Eric was still in it, I tried to call you. You didn't answer, so I called Vince. He basically called me every name imaginable, and vowed that if I ever hurt you again he would get retribution. Then I called Linda, and she informed that you had left because you saw me in bed with Eric. I ask her to take me to the hospital, and once we arrived, the doctors ran a battery of tests to determine if there were any problems. They even took samples in case I decided to press criminal charges. Oh man, this is tougher than I thought it would be. Amy?"

"Here you go sweetie."

"This young man is the love of my life. He kind of snuck up on me. Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure."

"Shane, I would like to introduce you to Caleb. He's six weeks old tonight."

"Wait a minute. That would mean he would have had to been conceived in September."

"That's right. He's our son Shane."

"Our son? You mean I'm a daddy?"

"I think that's what she means, Shane."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Shelby asked me not to, and I respected her wishes. Besides, she tried to contact you at first, but you weren't talking to her. After a while, she just gave up. She decided to let you live your life, and she'd do with Caleb the best she could."

"My God, Shelby. How could you even think…?"

"How could I? See, I knew this was a mistake. Caleb and I were managing just fine, and then all this has to happen. On top of the fact that _he_ came back, I end up breaking the promise I made to myself. I can't believe this is happening. Are you two happy now? He knows, and I have hurt him! Are you content for a while? I truly hope so. May I have _my_ son now?"

My heart is just in pieces now. I finally tell him he's got a son, and he has the nerve to turn it around on me? I knew it was a mistake to even tell him. Should have told him Caleb was Eric's that way he'd leave for good! I am taking _my_ son and I am getting out of here. Not just the arena either, I am leaving this city. I am going home. She better not tell him where that is either! The only way he could even try to find that out was to pull my personnel file at the offices in Stamford or ask Jeff Hardy. Nero helped me find my little hideaway and we agreed then to keep it to ourselves. I will bet you…well, speak of the devil. Thank you for the invention of caller id!

"Make it fast."

"Shelby, its Shane…"

"Oh no you don't. It's payback time. You don't get an opportunity to defend yourself, as I didn't when you thought I would just go off and sleep with Eric Bischoff. Did you lose temporary control of your faculties and think that unlike you, I would have some mercy? Well, think again. It's time you had a taste of your own medicine. Not so good is it? Goodbye Shane, this time forever."

Anyone with half a mind would understand that there is no way Shane McMahon will ever be completely out of my life. I have my own little reminder everyday. Also, of course, there is the fact that I still and always will love him.

It's been three years. I wonder how my son is, what he looks like. From what I saw that night at RAW, he looked like the perfect combination of Shelby and I. There are times when I wish I still didn't know about him. I guess in a way, Amy was right in what she said that night. I do deserve this. I hurt her. God I hurt her. I was lucky enough for her to even go out with me in the first place, and when it came down to it, I pushed her away. If I had only talked to her, she would have told me. She never hid anything from me. I've had plenty of time to think about what life must have been like for her. From what mom, Amy, and Nora have told me, it certainly wasn't an easy pregnancy. I've been told about several things that had taken place during my absence. I found it kind of funny that she went into labor with Caleb during the middle of RAW. She was always trying to be a part of the show. Jeff was kind enough to lend me his tape of the delivery with her giving him lip every minute of the thing. "I will get you Hardy! Believe me, you'll get yours!" Oddly enough, Mark (Calloway) was her Lamaze coach. Who would have ever thought that Mark would be able to withstand the throws of labor? She was watching the Brock Lesnar & Buh Buh Ray Dudley match, and literally had to be carried to the car to get her away from the match. Ever since the man has entered the company, Lesnar has been her boy. Mom has been real good. She keeps telling me to be hopeful, but it is so hard, knowing that she has completely shut me out of his life. I deserve it maybe, but not that child. She knows that too. I wonder how much of the woman I fell in love with is actually left inside that damaged heart. I'm aware of the hatred she can have for someone who hurts her. She completely eliminates them from the equation so that they are not a factor any longer. She could at least pick up a phone or something. Hell, email me! Wait a minute. What's this? Fed Ex package addressed to me, with no return address. It looks like a letter from a fan with the occasional request for me to return to television again. No, it's too big for a letter. Maybe it's a possible talent, trying to get a foot in the door. Let's see, a letter and some large pictures. That can't be whom it looks like. Even the private investigator couldn't find her. Let me look at this letter. I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere.

"Dear Shane,

You can imagine what it has taken for me to write this letter to you. For 3 years, the guilt that I feel for keeping Caleb away from you has eaten away at me. In the beginning, I thought my reasoning was rational, considering the events that took place prior to our departure. However, after having this long to reflect, and talk with what friends I do have, I have concluded that my actions where nothing less than appalling.

Caleb, of course you know, is now 3 years, 2 months, and 6 days old. Each day as I have watched him become more like you, it is more evident how much you are needed. Not just by Caleb, but myself as well. However, I don't think I could survive putting myself at risk again. I have mentioned to Nero about the possibility of him bringing Caleb to Stamford sometime next week. He has granted me this request, as he understands my reasoning for not being able to bring him myself.

Enclosed, there are several pictures of Caleb from the last couple of months. As you can tell, I haven't completely withdrawn from the great big family at WWE. Once again, Nora has continued to be there for me like no one else. Please don't be mad at her for not informing you of my whereabouts. All any of them truly did was respect my wishes. A few weeks ago, I contacted the production crew and asked them to help me compile a videotape of some of the moments of the last few years. There was so much that I wanted you to see, so they put it on some DVDs for me.

Just so you know I am still involved in the business. I called your good friend and mine, Scott Hall right after I left, and became associated with Jeff Jarrett and TNA. We're actually doing pretty well in case you haven't noticed. But then again, you are the one who has to listen to Vince gripe and complain about the competition all the time. I'm guessing you thought that was over the day the deal was finalized with WCW. Sorry about that.

Please let everyone know that I am still alive. Especially Mark because he is forever bugging Nero to try and get information from him. I know Linda is disappointed in me for leaving like I did. I just hope someday you'll forgive me for breaking my promise to myself. I never meant to. Just so you know, I still love you. Always have. I understand if you want to move on to someone else. Seeing as that I've treated you the way I have, I couldn't expect you to still love me. I just hope you'll grow to love our son as much as I do. He does know you are his father. That is one fact that I've never kept from him. He doesn't deserve the brunt of any of this. All he is is a sweet innocent little boy who happened to belong to parents who were too proud to admit they were wrong about some things at one point in time or another.

You complete me S.B. Always.

Shelby"


	3. Meeting Cam

She's going to let me see him? Next week I'm going to get to see my son. The only sad part about this entire thing is that like he is her reminder of me, he will remind me of her. She talked about me finding someone else, but that will never happen. Dad had actually tried to set me up with someone even before I found out about Caleb, and I in no uncertain terms told him not to attempt it again. Keep in mind this was also before I knew that she had been raped. Right after she left that night with our son, it took every security guard in the building to keep me from killing Bischoff. Too bad that someone did it for me. That's right Bischoff is dead. From what we were told by the police was that apparently Eric had tried to attack Kimberly Falkenburg and Page walked in on it. The old man never had a chance. One shot from the sharpshooter Page was all it took. Page was convicted of manslaughter and is now serving 5 years probation. I wonder if Shelby knows about that. I'm pretty sure she does seeing as that she still has friends in the company.

"Hello, Earth to Shane? You there?"

"Sorry Jeff. I was just thinking about some things."

"I see you got Shelby's package. She was beginning to wonder about that thing."

"Yea I got it. She sent me pictures of Caleb. He's gotten so big, and I missed all of it."

"Shane, I'm sorry man. You know Shelby as well as I do. She had to get away. She had gotten to a point where she could finally move on. Where it didn't hurt as much anymore to hear your name mentioned in casual conversations, or to see a picture of you in a magazine or in Vince or Linda's offices. It just happened that she was pregnant while going through all of it. Then you show back up and it rehashed so much old stuff for her. However, there was a new variable to the equation. At some point in time she had the intention of telling you about him. It was just that she thought you didn't need something to tie you to her if you didn't want to be with her."

"Not want to be with her? Is she insane? Her and that little boy are the reason my world turns."

"You and I know that, but she doesn't. She thought you stopped loving her the day you left. It's going to take time to convince her otherwise."

"So, when are you bringing Caleb by?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"What's up?"

"I'm not going to be able to bring him like we had planned."

"Hardy, you better have a damn good excuse."

"She told me that I couldn't bring him here…"

"You've got to be kidding me! One minute she's telling me one thing…"

"S.B., will you ever learn to shut your mouth long enough to give someone time to tell you something. One of these days, it may actually be important!"

"Not when it's concerning my son. Shelby?"

"Live and in living color. Along with my trusty sidekick here."

"Momma, that daddy?"

"Yea baby that's your daddy."

"Momma, pick me up please. I scared."

"Oh, what's wrong with my little man? No one in this room will hurt you. What does momma tell you when people hurt you?"

"That you hurt them."

"That's right. Momma wouldn't bring you somewhere where you can get hurt. You've got me, Nero, and Daddy."

"Momma, I've got a secret. (Whispers)"

"Oh I see. You want Nero to take you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You sure Fancy?"

"Yes Nero, I'm sure. Little man you mind, understand?"

"We'll be fine mommy. Come on Cam."

"Cam?"

"Yea. Most of us usually call him Cam. When I use his first name, he knows I mean business."

"I see. But why Cam?"

"His initials. Caleb Alexander McMahon."

"So he is a McMahon by name as well."

"I wasn't going to take that away from him. Besides, I consider it an honor you being his father. You know you owe Nero an apology don't you?"

"Shelby, when I thought that I wasn't going to get to see him after you had gotten my hopes up, I lost it."

"But if you'd ever learn to listen, he would have said the reason I wouldn't let him, was the fact that I wanted to do it myself. I couldn't miss watching your reaction to seeing him after so long."

"It's been too long Shelby since I've seen both of you."

"I'm sorry S.B."

"Shelby, it's okay."

"Not only have I kept you away from him for pretty much his entire life, but if you hadn't shown up that night, I probably would have never told you he even existed. That definitely isn't okay."

(Knock on the door)

"Son, it's me, can I come in?"

"Great."

"Come on in Dad."

"Shane, I got a call from the front desk. They said a Caleb McMahon was signed in as a visitor not 10 minutes ago."

"He knows Vince."

"Shelby. Young lady, I don't know where you've been, but…"

"Momma!"

"Hey little man! Did you behave for Nero?"

"Yes ma'am."

"He was fine Shelby."

"Momma you 'kay? You crying."

"I'm fine baby. Momma and Daddy were just talking about grown up stuff. Can you do momma a favor? Can you say hi to someone?"

"He looks like Daddy with more lines on his face."

"Shelby, is that who I think it is?"

"Cam, say hi to your grandpa. He's daddy's daddy."

"Hi grandpa."

"My goodness. You are certainly a big boy now. I know someone else who would love to see you."

"We're going to go and surprise Grandma Linda when we are finished here. By the way Cam, I think you have a present for Daddy don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I give it to him now?"

"I literally had to hide these things to keep your son from eating them on the flight here. There are things I'll never forget S.B. Here you go baby."

"Thank you. Here you go Daddy. Momma and I make you some cookies. Momma said they your favorite, like me."

(Shane & Shelby) "Peanut Butter Snicker Doodles."

"It's been forever since I've had one of these. Thank you Cam. As for you Shelby, there are things I'll never forget either."

"Cam, can you give Daddy a hug?"

"You first momma. Please."

"Please momma."

"OK."

She's actually going to hug me? I haven't had her this close to me in almost 4 years. I don't necessarily know how my body will react to her smell, her touch after all this time. I cannot waste this opportunity. Think of something quick McMahon.

"Too long, Shelby. Far too long."

"Cam's turn!"

"Come here son."

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, I need to step outside a minute."

"Shelby! Please stay. Dad, Nero, can you take him down the hall and introduce him to Aunt Stephanie?"

"No! Momma, I want you!"

"Mr. Man, it'll be okay. Nero is going to go with you. Besides Grandpa wouldn't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise baby."

Momma, you 'kay here with Daddy? You want me to stay?"

"You go with Nero. Momma will be fine."

Little man, momma's anything but fine. Part of me is beginning to think this was a mistake. Not necessarily letting Cam see Shane, but Shelby seeing S.B. I should have stuck to the plan and let Nero bring him here. That way, I could be able to continue my facade about not loving him still. Bless Jeffery Nero Hardy's heart; I know that he cares for me. However, my heart belongs to someone else. I don't want to be in a room alone with him, but what am I to do? Beg them to stay with me like I am Caleb's age? My son wants me to hold him because he's scared, but who is going to hold me? I have no one to go to without either being hurt or hurting them so I am forced to rely on myself. Then again, S.B. has always perceived me as a strong, self-assured woman, but he failed to realize that was only because I had him by my side. At least that's my opinion. It's not that I'm afraid of S.B.; it is just I being afraid of what may happen. I've gotten so adapted to a life where I raise my son without his father, although it was through no fault of his own. However, if given the opportunity, S.B. would jump at the chance to try and recapture what we have. I know he loves me perchance as much as I love him, but things could never be the way they were before that night. Thanks Eric.

"Shelby, why do you keep trying to run from me?"

"S.B., I'm not…"

"What was that just then?"

"I'm not running from you! I'm running from me! Do you know how much I'm hurting right now? Watching something happen I have wanted for so long, but knowing it won't last. Your relationship with our son is finally beginning, and your relationship with me is coming to a close."

"What do you mean Fancy?"

"What I want, and what you want, they don't matter anymore. We can't go back Shane. There can't be an "us" anymore."

"What about the letter?"

"I meant every word. I always have, do, and always will love you. You are the other half that makes me whole. I don't know what more I can say to assure you that my heart is yours. However, the things I want and I need are no longer important. I have already damaged that kid in ways I will never be able to forgive myself for. There is no way to repair the scars. From here on out, my goal is to make sure that he has a happy childhood with everything that he needs. Even if that includes sacrifice on my behalf, then that's what I'll do."

"Has he asked these past 3 years why you and I aren't together?"

"Yes on a few occasions. I answer him by telling him that things happened in this world that kept us apart. Things were said, people did things that made us hurt one another, and they can't be fixed. I am not sure how much he has understood, but it is the simplest way I could tell him."

"Shelby, can you and I take him to see Mom together?"

"I had actually planned on that. I wanted to see her. Apologize for what I must have done to her the night I left, and the time since then. God I have hurt so many people."

"You've been hurt too by me, by Eric, by other people. You cannot take the blame for everything that has gone wrong. No matter what you think."

"It's very hard to convince myself of that sometimes, S.B. It's hard. Can we go see Linda now? "

"Absolutely we can."

"If you don't mind, I would like to surprise her. All I need for you to do is get her out of her office."

"OK. I bet we can do that."

"Just bring me back Cam first."

"Alice, do I have any messages?"

"Yes ma'am. Your son called, checking your appointments this afternoon."

"Why would Shane need my schedule?"

"He didn't say ma'am."

"Thank you Alice."

"(Whispering) Yea, thanks Alice."

"(Whispering) No problem Shelby."

Shane wanted my schedule? I'll have to call him and see what's up.

"And who might you be?"

"Cam."

"I see. How did you get in here Cam?"

"Momma and Daddy told me to sit in the chair. I don't do what momma says, she gets upset."

"It's good you listen to your momma. How old are you Cam?"

"3 years old. My birthday is June 3."

"Where are your momma and daddy Cam?"

"Right there."

"Oh my God. Shelby?"

"Yea, it's me Linda."

"Where have you been?"

"Taking care of that one."

"Did I do good momma?"

"Well. Yes you did well baby. Linda, I would like you to meet your grandson Cam. Cam, this is your Grandma Linda."

"Hi Grandma."

"I can't believe you're here. Shane…"

"I know. It shocked Dad and me too."

"Shelby."

"I'm here."

"I missed you like you wouldn't believe. I felt so bad for pushing you so hard…"

"Don't. I should have told him before. I could try to reason my not telling him until I was blue in the face, but it still wouldn't change things."

"Momma, I get up now?"

"Yes baby. Come to momma."

"Momma, Grandma is crying."

"I know baby. You and momma made her cry."

"I'm sorry Grandma."

"It's ok sweetheart. Grandma is crying because she is happy. She's so happy to see you."

"Momma said you be excited."

"That I am. I am most definitely excited."

"Momma, I'm hungry. Daddy's cookies made me hungry."

"Cookies?"

"Shelby and Cam made Daddy some peanut butter snicker doodles."

"Now I know Daddy will like those."

"Linda, would you be up to going out to lunch with your grandson?"

"More than you know."

"Momma, can Daddy come too? He eat real food before he eat his cookies like me."

"You heard him Daddy."

"I guess you're right Cam. I've got a deal. How about you, I, Momma, and Grandma go out to lunch, and eat some real food, and then we can have Daddy's cookies afterwards."

"No, Daddy's cookies. Momma said so."

"I bet if we ask Momma nicely, she'll say yes."

"What Daddy wants to do with his cookies is ok. He can share them with you."

"So, where are we going?"

"Shelby, what does Cam like to eat?"

"Actually, he should be fine with just about anything. Normally he isn't that picky with food."

"How about Madison's then?"

"Oh man. It has been forever since I've been there."

"Let me call Vince and Stephanie and see if they are available."

"Princess, move it! We haven't got all day!"

"Fancy?"

"How many times do we have to go through this? Who else would it be?"

"Well, after 3 years of barely talking, I didn't know for sure."

"You've got me there. How have you been?"

"I'm ok. How are you?"

"I could be doing better."

"I remember a conversation we had a while back, and you mentioned to me that it would take you a lot to be able to even face him again. Here you are."

"Here I am. I do apologize for not being as good of a friend as I should have been. I just got scared that…"

"I would tell Shane. You're right, I probably would have. Don't worry about it. As long as you promise never to do it again."

"You've got it girlie."

"Good, now move it momma because I am starving!"


End file.
